


Love Like You

by Seventysixtyniner



Series: AEW Fluff [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kinda a songfic too lol, kris has two hearts cuz shes an alien god bless, piano playing, pining....yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventysixtyniner/pseuds/Seventysixtyniner
Summary: Gripping Shida’s shoulders, Kris reassured her friend, “No, I mean it! You’re the most wonderful human on Earth!”“I’m glad you think so,” Shida answered, her voice so full of glee it barely escaped her mouth.Seeing Shida smile made both of Kris’s hearts flutter. What an odd, yet intoxicating feeling! Kris wondered, is this what humans called love? It had to be!
Relationships: Hikaru Shida/Kris Statlander
Series: AEW Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Love Like You

Humans were walking enigmas. This was what Kris had gathered since coming to earth. Sometimes they insisted on the need to think logically, but other times they acted without a trace of reason. They could be selfish, and downright evil, but then they could be sweethearted and kind. Some, like that MJF, were hellbent on vengeance, and full of hatred. Others, like Jungle Boy, Marko, and Riho, were some of the most peaceful creatures she’d ever encountered.

And love, what was that? Whatever it was, it seemed powerful. So powerful and wonderful that it was strong enough to pull Brandi out of the Nightmare Collective and back to Cody. Kris had watched Cody kiss her hands so reverently, as though Brandi was a pure, awe-inspiring deity that needed to be cared for and worshipped. Is that how love made you see one another? And how was it, in the face of so much violence, humans found it in them to love?

Truly, humans were a tricky subject.

Hikaru Shida was another story. She was, in a word, breathtaking. After every encounter, Kris took mental notes of this particular human’s traits. 

After they defeated the Nightmare Collective, Shida invited Kris back to her apartment. Kris had accepted, partially because her spaceship was starting to feel cramped, but mostly because of the eagerness in Shida’s eyes. 

As calculated as Shida could be, she did everything in earnest. 

Shida’s apartment seemed to manifest her personality. It was well put together, but full of quirks and splashes of color. Numerous trinkets laid about, and Kris assumed some of them were related to those things called “video games” that Kenny and Riho always talked about… not that Kris knew exactly what any of them were.

“Please, make yourself at home,” Shida offered, making her way to the kitchen to get her guest a glass of water. Kris, though, didn’t wait for the invitation and began to fiddle with Shida’s belongings. There was a big, black, shiny device of sorts by the wall, with a small bench in front of it. Kris cocked her head as she moved cautiously toward it. 

Her fingers ghosted over its surface. It was smooth, and moving her fingers down she discovered a lid. She lifted it up, unblinking, to reveal a long row of white and black rectangular buttons. 

Kris hummed to herself, entranced. Her pointer finger moved to one of the white keys, and pushed down. 

The note that resonated throughout the room made her stiffen. Was this an alarm system? Was there a code to this? Was Shida’s apartment about to explode? 

“Do you play piano?” Shida asked from behind her, causing Kris to flinch. 

“ _ Pee-Ann-Oh _ ?” Kris repeated. What a fun word that was. 

“Yes,” Shida answered, smiling at Kris like she was the most beautiful, amusing puzzle in the world. “Do you have them on your planet?”

Kris shook her head. “Not that I’ve seen, no. How does it work?” 

Shida brushed by the alien to sit on the piano’s bench, leaving room for Kris to sit next to her. Kris took the silent invitation, and looked between Shida and this new apparatus. 

Shida placed her hands over the keys, in an order Kris couldn’t make sense of at first. When Shida pressed her hands down, a lovely chord emanated throughout the room. Shida repeated the process, playing chord after chord, sometimes filling in the gaps between them with tribbles of singular notes, cascading and rising with the rhythm Shida had created.

Shida paused, and looked to Kris, who was now very very close to her. “I’m sorry,” she said, feeling her cheeks turn pink, “I’m not very good.” 

“No, you’re wonderful,” Kris answered, looking straight and unabashedly into Shida’s eyes. 

Shida smiled, feeling very sheepish. She looked down at her hands. 

“Can you sing me a song?” Kris asked. The request was so genuine that Shida couldn’t find it in herself to deny it. 

“Yes…. of course,” she answered, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as she felt they were. 

She cleared her throat, and played the first set of chords that came to mind. The words came out soon after, as strong as Shida could muster, despite how frantically her heart was beating against her ribs.

_ If I could, begin to be  _

_ Half of what you think of me _

_ I could do about anything, _

_ I could even learn how to love... _

Kris’s head tilted as she watched Shida play. She wished she could bottle up Shida’s voice and carry it with her forever, so that she could hear it whenever she was feeling alone in her spaceship, gazing up at the stars. Shida was so effortlessly elegant and dreamy...

Shida, meanwhile, was trying her best not to have a heart attack. As she sang, she dared to let her eyes wander up to meet Kris’s.

_ I wish that I knew _

_ What makes you think I’m so special… _

Kris spoke up, wanting to find out the meaning behind the human’s silence. “You’re amazing, Shida. You sound wonderful.” 

Shida giggled and covered her face with her hands in an attempt to cool down her burning cheeks. “You’re too nice,” she said, her voice muffled. 

Gripping Shida’s shoulders, Kris reassured her friend, “No, I mean it! You’re the most wonderful human on Earth!” 

“I’m glad you think so,” Shida answered, her voice so full of glee it barely escaped her mouth. 

Seeing Shida smile made both of Kris’s hearts flutter. What an odd, yet intoxicating feeling! Kris wondered, is this what humans called love? It had to be! 

“Hikaru Shida, I love you!” 

Shida had to put all her focus into not blacking out. 

~~~

Back in her spaceship, embedded into the ground somewhere in an American forest, Kris looked up at the purple, bluish sky and recalled the name of every star her eyes settled on. A few weeks had passed since that night at Shida’s apartment. Since then, she’d gone back a few times, always with questions about human culture (Why is it that in American football they count by 6 points, but in Basketball they count by 2? Why can you eat some plants, but not the flower bouquets they sell at stores?). Shida always had answers. Shida was wonderful. 

Kris had asked her about the human ritual of kissing, too, and asked Shida to show her how it was done, but Shida seemed to think it was too important to simply do as an experiment. Kris still wanted to try it with her one day, but she was more than content to wait. Kris reflected on the brown in Shida’s eyes, and the curve of her cheeks as she quietly sang to herself as if she were dreaming, 

_ I could do about anything,  _

_ I could even learn how to love _

_ Like you. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!
> 
> comments/kudos always appreciated! Also, any other pairings you wanna see? eheheheheh.


End file.
